The Stream of Time
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Tahun 2013, manusia telah mampu menciptakan sebuah mesin waktu yang sistemnya akan diaktifkan secara resmi mulai tanggal 17 Agustus ini. Aku, Makise Kurisu, berusaha keras untuk bangkit dari kursi yang seolah merantaiku ini dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sebuah mesin waktu yang kubeli dari seluruh sisa uangku.


**The Stream of Time **

Disclaimer :

**Steins;Gate ©** **5pb, Nitroplus**

**The Stream of Time ©** **Tsuki no Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance, Sci-Fi, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

Character :

**Okabe, Kurisu**

* * *

Tahun 2013, manusia telah mampu menciptakan sebuah mesin waktu yang sistemnya akan diaktifkan secara resmi mulai tanggal 17 Agustus ini. Aku, Makise Kurisu, berusaha keras untuk bangkit dari kursi yang seolah merantaiku ini dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sebuah mesin waktu yang kubeli dari seluruh sisa uangku. Aku tak menyesal, mengingat usiaku yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai akhirnya. Ya, aku tak pernah menyesali apa pun dalam hidup ini, kecuali satu hal. Satu hal yang terus menghantuiku seumur hidup, satu hal yang menyangkut dirimu, orang yang kucintai...Okabe Rintarou. ***  
16 Agustus 1945

"Jadi sesuai rencana, besok kita akan menyerbu markas musuh."  
Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Okabe. Sepertinya dia, tidak... sepertinya seluruh anggota kelompok kami belum mendengar kabar itu. Aku tak tahu apa aku harus mengabarkan "itu" pada mereka. Desa kami sangat terpencil, jadi kabar seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya dengan mudah, karena tak ada sumber yang jelas. Jika aku mengatakannya, mereka semua bisa saja terjebak dalam euforia yang menjanjikan impian yang semu. Namun jika aku tidak mengatakannya...  
"Kurisu? Ada apa?"  
"Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak sedang memikirkanmu!" Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik Okabe.  
"Hah? Tapi...bukan itu yang kutanyakan."  
"Terserah. Aku tak peduli." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku dan berlari keluar dari markas kecil kami.  
Ah, Okabe terlalu dewasa untuk seseorang yang berusia 12 tahun, dia terlalu curiga. Ah, tidak, tidak hanya dia. Perang ini telah memaksa kami semua untuk menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Karena kami harus melindungi desa kami.  
Berita itu...aku mendengar kabar bahwa besok adalah hari yang telah kami impi-impikan sekian lama akan tiba. Negeri ini akan merdeka, demikian juga dengan desa kami. Memikirkan orang-orang jahat yang suka menyiksa itu akan pergi membuatku sangat senang. Tapi aku meragukan kebenaran kabar itu. Kebahagiaan seperti itu tak mungkin bisa muncul tiba-tiba saja. Kebahagiaan hanya bisa terwujud dari usaha. ***  
17 Agustus 1945

"Baiklah. Kalian semua telah siap kan? Berhati-hatilah dan kembali ke markas dengan selamat."  
Terdengar koor serempak dari anak-anak lain yang semangat.  
"O-Okabe..."  
"Ada apa?"  
"A-aku...sebenarnya..."  
"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengatakan perasaan suka mu. Katakan nanti setelah aku kembali dengan selamat."  
"Tapi apa kau akan kembali dengan selamat? Hah? Eh... Bodoh! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan."  
"Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa?"  
"Se-sebenarnya...mm...berita...ah! Sebenarnya kali ini aku ingin ikut, meliput berita."  
"Meliput berita? Untuk apa?"  
"T-terserah, yang penting kali ini aku ikut."  
"Hm. Baiklah, ayo..." Senyum samar yang dia perlihatkan, entah kenapa membuatku sedikit takut. ***  
Semuanya telah menyelusup ke markas musuh, kecuali kami berdua.  
"Kurisu, kembalilah."  
"Hah? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu sekarang? Aku tidak mau."  
"Ini akan jadi sangat berbahaya, jadi kumohon, kembalilah."  
"Tidak. Aku...ingin kita kembali bersama. Okabe kau harus kembali bersamaku, aku punya firasat buruk bahwa kau..."  
"Aku harus pergi, jika tidak itu berarti aku mengorbankan teman-temanku. Mereka sedang berjuang di dalam sana, sebagai pemimpin aku tak bisa membiarkan anggota kelompokku berjuang sendiri."  
Okabe menepuk bahu-ku, dan berjalan perlahan, meninggalkanku dengan lidah yang kelu.  
"...aku punya firasat buruk bahwa kau tak akan kembali padaku..."  
Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku...  
"Okabe, aku ikut!" Aku berlari cepat, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahku dengan langkahnya. Jika memang kau harus "pergi" aku juga akan "pergi" bersamamu. Ya, sudah kuputuskan. ***  
Terdengar bunyi tembakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku hanya bisa membeku sementara Okabe berusaha keras melindungiku. Dan kemudian, sebuah peluru merobek bahunya...  
"Okabe...!"  
"Tidak...Okabe..tidak...ini tak boleh terjadi! Okabe!"  
"K-kurisu...lari..." Okabe mencoba meraih tanganku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.  
"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Seseorang memasuki ruangan dan tampak terkejut.  
"Anak-anak ini menyerang kami, jadi kami berusaha mempertahankan diri."  
"Mempertahankan diri? Kalian membunuh mereka! Mereka masih anak-anak...dan lagi bukankah aku telah memerintahkan gencatan senjata? Tak ada kekerasan yang diizinkan sampai kata sepakat dicapai."  
"...gencatan senjata?"  
"Okabe! Janga bicara lagi!"  
"Ya benar, bukankah besok negeri kalian akan merdeka? Kami telah menyetujuinya dan memerintahkan gencatan senjata."  
"Merdeka..."  
"Okabe! Sudah kubilang, jangan..."  
"Kurisu, kau tahu?"  
Aku terdiam, tak mampu menatapnya.  
"Jadi...kau mengetahuinya..."  
"A-aku tak yakin akan kebenaran kabar itu. Maafkan aku!"  
"Kurisu..."  
"Tidak, jangan, kumohon...Okabe! Jangan pergi sekarang!" ***  
17 Agustus 2013  
Kemerdekaan punya arti berbeda bagi setiap orang. Ada orang yang melewatinya begitu saja tanpa merasakan apa pun. Ada pula yang menghabiskan hari itu dengan mengenang, terutama orang yang telah merasakan pahitnya hidup dalam masa itu. Begitu pula denganku.  
Hari kemerdekaan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Waktu berlalu. Nama Okabe dan teman-temanku tak pernah terdengar lagi. Mereka tak dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Sebaliknya, mereka dianggap sebagai pengkhianat yang mencoba mengganggu usaha damai dan sebagai sekelompok anak kecil yang ceroboh dan suka membahayakan diri. Itu menyakitkan, mengingat bagaimana besarnya cinta mereka pada negeri ini. Lebih menyakitkan lagi mengingat bahwa akulah penyebab mereka dianggap seperti itu.  
Seandainya waktu itu aku memberitahu mereka tanpa ragu.  
Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki semuanya, aku tak akan kehilangan apa pun. Tak akan kehilangan Okabe. Tak akan kehilangan teman-temanku.  
Seandainya...  
Ah, terlalu banyak "seandainya". Mau menyesal bagaimanapun semuanya tak akan terulang lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku terus mengikuti aliran waktu, menikmati hidup dalam kekosongan, sampai saat ini tiba.  
Kali ini semuanya akan berbeda. Aku akan bisa mengulang waktu, akan bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Aku mencoba meraih mesin waktu yang berdiri megah di hadapanku. Tapi...  
Sesuatu mengagetkanku. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali tubuhku yang tergeletak lemas di lantai. Serangan jantung?  
Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah mesin waktu yang kuharap dapat merubah segalanya itu, sebelum kemudian pandanganku menjadi samar. Pada akhirnya aku tetap hidup dalam penyesalan. ***  
"Setidaknya kau sudah cukup menyesal, kan?"  
Terdengar suara, aku membuka mata dan melihat...  
"Okabe!"  
"Bukan, aku adalah Penjaga Waktu. Aku tak mempunyai wujud, karena itu kau akan melihat refleksi sesuatu yang terkait dengan penyesalanmu yang paling dalam pada diriku."  
"Ah..."  
"Sekarang pergilah dan temui orang itu. Dia sudah menunggumu."  
"Orang itu...maksudmu Okabe?"  
"Entahlah. Dan sedikit saran dariku. Jika nanti kau terlahir kembali, pastikan kau mengikuti kata hatimu. Lakukanlah hal yang ingin kau lakukan pada saat itu, jika tidak suatu saat kau akan menyesal dan bertanya 'kenapa waktu tak bisa diulang'?"  
"Lakukanlah hal yang menurutmu tak akan membawa penyesalan. Nah, sekarang pergilah..."  
"Mm. Terima kasih."  
Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera menemui orang itu dan membicarakan berbagai hal dengannya.

-Fin-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/arsip-eventwinner-akira-kompetisi-membuat-fanfic-original-the-stream-of-time-by-tsuki-no-hikari.1341/ 


End file.
